


Clouds and Binary

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: London Spy
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Established Danny Holt/Alex Turner, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Alex Turner, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. A look at Alex's thoughts on soulmates. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds and Binary

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own London Spy.

Danny sees shapes in clouds, and you ponder whether a machine to control weather could ever be more than theoretical.

He touches you, and it doesn’t matter if it’s a simple hand on yours or in bed, you count binary in your head, because it elicits too much feeling- _I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, how do I make you happy, could you possibly feel the same?_

Soulmates- you don’t believe there is anyone better for you, but it is possible there is for him.

You don’t need maths to conclude this.

 


End file.
